3.02 It's About Time/Script
The attic. Prue is showing The Book to Anna. Anna: Are you really serious the book is almost three-hundred years old? Prue: Actually, a little over 300. My sisters and I actually traveled back in time and we saw Melinda Warren. Prue: And that book's pretty powerful too. It stops evil from touching it. (She picks up a Mandrake Root.) Now come on, let' s get you to Piper so she can teach you potion making. Anna: (checking watch) Actually, I need to go back to Berkeley. Class starts in 15 minutes. Hopefully, I can get there in time. By the way, have any of you seen mom? Prue: I haven't seen her all day. Mom! (Patty orbs in.) Patty: What's wrong? What happened? Prue: Anna was asking about you. Patty: And apparently, the four of you miss me. Prue: That's true. Anna: Anyway, I need to go. See you later. (She turns around and exits the manor.) Prue: I wish we had grown up with her, and you hadn't died, mom. Patty: Me too sweetie, but we can't change the past. to Anna who's driving her car. Suddenly, it slows down and within seconds, stops completely. Anna: (unbuckling seatbelt) Oh, this cannot be happening. (She opens the hood and begins to look in it at the engine. A demon flames in behind her and creates a fireball. She screams, turning around. The demon throws the fireball and she screams again, tensing up. She vanishes in a glow of yellow light.) Anna's house. Anna appears in a yellow light. Anna: Wha-? How'd I end up back at the house? (walking) Hayden, you here? (You can hear a little girl's giggle and Anna turns around. She sees nothing. There's another laugh and Anna turns around again. It's an 8 year old girl with a teddy bear in her hand.) Anna: (quietly) Did I just...? I just traveled through time! Opening Credits keeps looking around. Suddenly, she sees a dark-haired woman coming down the stairs. Anna: (panicking) Oh god, oh god, I gotta hide! (She suddenly turns invisible.) Catherine: Anna, where are you? I know you're here somewhere. little girl sits on the sofa, and turns the TV on. Star Wars: Episode VI is airing. Little Anna: Here, mommy! Catherine: (entering) Hey Annie. What you watching? Little Anna: Star Wars, mommy. I think I have a crush on Luke Skywalker. starts running when Darth Vader appears on TV Catherine: Don't worry, mommy's here. Little Anna: I wish I could be Luke's younger sister, mommy. Anna & Little Anna: So I could spend more time with him! Catherine: What? Little Anna: Nothing! Catherine: Go get dressed. I'll be there in a minute. Little Anna: (running) Okay! (She passes future Anna on the way, who quietly shushes her. Little Anna nods and runs past her.) Little Anna: (thinking) I wanna see Luke for real! Catherine: (walking towards Anna) Anna, go get-! (She sees Anna.) Who are you?! Anna: Would you believe me if I said I was your Anna? (Catherine throws a fireball at Anna and she ducks.) Anna: You can throw fireballs?! Catherine: Wait, are you magical too? Anna: I already told you, I'm your adopted daughter from the future. What year is this? Catherine: 1984. Anna: Star Wars is on TV?! runs to the TV and sees the classical I'm your father scene Anna: Man, I'll never forget that scene. That changed my world. Catherine: Do you still have a crush on Luke? Anna: (signs with her fingers) A little. Catherine: Some things never change. So how'd you get here? The past, I mean. Anna: I don't know. Catherine: You have no idea, whatsoever? Anna: I was fixing my car, and a demon attacked. I screamed and poof, I was here. Catherine: You just appeared? You must've time traveled. Penny told me you were powerful, just didn't know how powerful. Anna: Penny? Catherine: Your biological grandomother. Anna: Prue talks a lot about her. I just met my sisters, you know. Catherine: You have sisters? How many? Anna: Yeah. I have three sisters. Catherine: To think Patty's daughters were the Charmed Ones. Anna: So what are you mom? Catherine: That's a little hard to explain. Anna: Why do you say that? Catherine: Because I'm not just one thing, I'm two. Anna: Like a hybrid? Catherine: Yup. I'm a Whitelighter-Witch. Anna: A what?! Commercial Break Halliwell Manor, Present. Piper's pacing the floor, while Prue's on the phone. Prue: Okay Darryl, tell me if she shows up. (She hangs up.) Piper: What's the matter? Prue: Darryl's out searching for her and she's still not at the school. Piper: MOM! (Patty orbs in.) Did you see Anna? Patty: Still can't sense her. She could be anywhere in the Underworld, but I can't sense down there. No whitelighter can. Prue: Well, we may not have a Whitelighter to help, but luckily we have a Phoebe. Piper: I have a feeling something weird might have happened. Prue: (sarcastically) I didn't notice. Our sister just disappeared off the face of the Earth and only God knows where she is. Patty: What about Damien? He could sense for her. Phoebe: Maybe I can help, mom. Prue: Phoebe, I was just about to call you. (to Piper) We need something of Anna's, ASAP. (to Phoebe) Think you can call for a premonition to find out where she is? Phoebe: I can try. Piper: (coming back with a jacket.) I found her jacket. Do you think it'll work? Phoebe: (grabbing jacket) I can try; not sure if it'll... (She tenses up, being pulled in a premonition.) Prue: What are you seeing? Phoebe: Anna being attacked by a demon, when she suddenly vanished. Patty: Vanished? What do you mean? Phoebe: She was there one minute and then the next, poof. Prue: Well, we need to find her. (going upstairs) Let's go up to the attic and see if we can scry for her. Phoebe and Patty follow Prue to the attic Prue: I need the jacket. Anna's house, 1984. Little Anna is watching Star Wars alongside future Anna. Both Annas sigh lovingly as Luke comes onscreen. Little Anna: He's so cute. Anna: I know. Sure wish I could make him real. Little Anna: Why don't you try? Anna: No I shouldn't, Can't risk changing my future, well, can't risk changing it anymore. Little Anna: Fine then, I will. (She flicks her hand at the TV and it glows before Luke falls out of it.) Luke: What's going on? Anna: Lu-Luke? Luke Skywalker? Luke: Yes. Do-do I know you? You seem really familiar? Like I've met you before. Have I? Anna: Mom! Might wanna get in here and see what she... I... we did. God, I hate time travel. Way too confusing. Anna smiles Little Anna: Luke, you're really here! Luke: Who is this little girl? Anna: Me. Luke: But... (yells) Yoda, I need your help! Anna: You can't get to him. He's in a different realm. Luke: Send me back where I came from. Anna: Wish I knew how, but I don't. Luke: And who might you be? Anna: Anna. Anna Donnelly. shake hands Luke: Nice to meet you. Anna: You too. (pulling Little Anna away) Okay, you've had enough. Go to your... my... our...? Just get out of here. (Little Anna angrily stomps away.) Luke: So Anna, where are we? Anna: My house in 1984. Luke: Which planet is this? Clearly, this is not Coruscant. Anna: Well, welcome to Earth Monsieur. (Luke looks at her questioningly.) That's French. You'll get it. Luke: How do you know me, Anna? Anna: Hehe... Look on the TV. (Luke turns and sees Yoda and the others celebrating the victory against Darth Vader on Coruscant.) Anna: You're actually a character in a movie franchise. Little Anna made you real, Luke. Luke: So now, I'm Pinnochio? Anna: Kind of. Anakin Skywalker's spirit appears on TV. Luke looks surprised. Luke: That's my dad. Anna: He's not going to hurt you Luke, you're in the real world. Luke: Can you please stop saying "real world" please? Anna: Fine. waves at them from the TV Anna: How in the world can he see us? He shouldn't be able to do that. Luke: Maybe he can because he's my dad. I was brought here by the little one, so he can interact with us because of me. Anna: Maybe. (Catherine enters with Little Anna pulling her. She gasps once she sees Luke.) Anna: Mom, mom, listen. Little Anna did this, not me. Catherine: Luke Skywalker's in our home? Anna: Yeah. Do you have any problems with that? If you do, I'll take Luke with me when I find a way to get back. Catherine: You need to bring him back to his world. Luke: Please stop saying that. Anna: Well, I don't want to bring him back to his world, I want him to stay in ours. Luke: I can't because I lost all my stuff in Tatooine. Anna: We'll just buy you new stuff when we get back to 2001. Luke: Thank you. Catherine: No "thank you". We need to bring you back to your world before ours falls out of balance. Luke: (waving hands) Can you please stop saying that?! Anna: If we talk to the elders, nothing bad will happen. Catherine: We have a Jedi in our house, Anna; things are already bad. Anna: Well, we are dealing with Magic. Can't we talk to the elders? Catherine: I don't think that's a good idea. Anna: I'm going whether you like it or not. Luke: You can go, but it's better that you get back home. I'll go with you, if you like me so much. Anna: (badly acting like she doesn't; voice raising a few octaves) What? Tha-that's so ridiculous and... Okay fine. But we need to get back home. Sure wish I knew how. (Prue, Piper and Phoebe appear next to her.) Anna: Piper? Phoebe? Prue? Wha-what are you doing here? Prue: We're here to take you back home. (Looking at Luke) Luke Skywalker? Anna: I'll explain when we get back home. (to Catherine) Mom, please wipe my memory of this. To preserve the future. Catherine: Okay. I hope you still remember it when you get home. watches as the girls travel back to 2001. After they're gone, she wipes Little Anna's memory Halliwell Manor, Present. The girls appear in a twinkle of white orbs. Anna: Thank goodness I'm home. Mom! (Patty orbs in.) Orb me and Luke up to the Elders. Patty: Luke? Anna: Skywalker. You know, from the Star Wars franchise. Patty: Uhh, okay. (Patty grabs them and they orb out.) Halliwell Manor, Conservatory. 4 hours later. Anna's out on the Conservatory with Luke. Anna sighs contently. Prue: Why are you smiling? Anna: Just glad to be with the guy I've dreamed about forever. Prue: You mean Luke is staying? Luke: You know, it's weird. We only met a couple of hours ago, and yet, I feel like I've known you forever. Anna: Maybe we're soulmates. Luke: Maybe so. We have our entire lives to figure it out. (They kiss.) End Episode Category:Season 3 Category:Scripts